1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick holder with mirror and more particularly pertains to providing a lipstick container with a cover that has a reflective member attached to an end wall, the reflective member further allowing the lipstick use to view their lips when applying lipstick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a mirror is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirrors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing lipstick holders with a reflective member are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Des. 354,373 to Khoury discloses a combined lipstick case, mirror and cosmetic applicators. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,696 to Greene disclosed a mirrored lipstick container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,478 to Ryder discloses a combined lipstick holder and lip brush case with a mirror and clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,128 to Caires discloses a lipstick application assisting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,546 to Acker discloses a combination lipstick display and storage container. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. 243,124 to Horowitz discloses a combined lipstick holder and mirror.
In this respect, the lipstick holder with mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lipstick container with a cover that has a reflective member attached to an end wall, the reflective member further allowing the lipstick use to view their lips when applying lipstick.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lipstick holder with mirror which can be used for providing a lipstick container with a cover that has a reflective member attached to an end wall, the reflective member further allowing the lipstick use to view their lips when applying lipstick. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.